Spiral Phoenix Slayer Magic
Description Tyler and his Phoenix Mare are the only users of this form of lost magic, if they eat form's of Spiral matter or basic elements their magic power is replenished in a extreme rate, but the lost of low, just a little bit of stamina loss to gain this level of magic power. This magic is purely destructive, made for annihilation of the Dragons themselves, the user can shape the magic into any form they please for attacking or defending. This also lets the user control the heat level of the magic burning even Steel at a fast rate, but this heat doesn't affect the caster. Then this magic can do used to change the weather using basic elements. Also they can turn themselves into Spiral matter (The basic elements) such as water, fire, earth, metal, and wood, but with this they can clone themselves and control each clone as a vision, a decoy, or a attacker. Spells Spiral Phoenix Destruction Fist: '''The user forms a small Spiral aura around his fist to be used as a normal punch or a shock wave punch with intense force. '''Spiral Phoenix Roar: '''The user unleashes a massive rainbow beam out of their mouth, this attack can cause unusual explosions on impact, also burns the person it hits. '''Spiral Phoenix Eclipse: '''The user forms a rainbow ball in his hand that turns Black and Blue and unleashes the massive blast upon their foes. '''Spiral Phoenix Cannon: '''The user forms a cannon shape pose with his hands and then unleashes a massive destructive Spiral Ball upon their foes. '''Spiral Phoenix Destructive Scythe: '''The user forms a rainbow stick in their hands that expands into a Scythe that can unleash slices that can cut through a mountain with little to no effort. '''Spiral Phoenix Striker Slash: '''The user throws his arms around like their swords and rainbow slash attacks launch towards their foes cutting them with intense damage. Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer Secret Arts '''Stellar: Spiral Dominance: '''The user summons a massive rainbow orb in each hand as their attack is as wide as one football field, this attack paralyzes their foes and slowly burns them. '''Destruction Bringer: Annihilation Wrath: '''The user gains a rainbow aura that glows as bright as the sun blinding their foes as they charge a massive life risking magic attack releasing so much magic power that it can slay the caster. '''Vengeance Ender: Genesis Breaker: '''The user summons a thousand rainbow chains that fly towards the enemy and begin to slowly kill their foe with insane amount of explosions. Forms '''Phoenix Force: The user gains teal magic wings that are created for pure destruction and also their hair changes into a white color. Also this increases all their fighting abilities intensely. Phoenix Force Evolution: '''The user gains rainbow magic wings that are created to destroy the God themselves and their hair changed into a rainbow color. Also this increases all their fighting abilities to those of the '''Original Phoenixes.Category:Magic Category:Tqler